The present invention relates to a water temperature and conductivity detector, and more particularly to such a water temperature and conductivity detector for detecting the temperature and conductivity of water passing through a reverse-osmosis water purifier system.
Various water filters and purifier systems have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These systems include reverse-osmosis water purifier systems. A home use reverse-osmosis water purifier system, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a high pressure pump G controlled to pump water through a reverse-osmosis cylinder G1. The output port of the reverse-osmosis cylinder is connected to a water tap from which purified water is obtained. In order to obtain high quality pure water, the conductivity and temperature of the water obtained from the reverse-osmosis cylinder must be inspected and controlled. FIG. 2 shows a water conductivity detector for a reverse-osmosis water purifier system according to the prior art, which comprises a detector drum A1 having a water intake port A at the top connected to the reverse-osmosis water purifier system through a branch pipe and a water drain hole at the bottom for drawing off water after each test. This structure of water conductivity detector is not suitable for home use because water must be regularly renewed for a new test. As the whole electrodes A2 are not insulated, the water level in the detector drum will affect the result of detection. Furthermore, this structure of detector does not detect the temperature of water. As temperature affects the working efficiency of a reverse-osmosis water purifier, it is important to constantly detect the temperature of water passing through or running out of a reverse-osmosis water purifier.